My Gift of Heaven
by Mysteriol
Summary: Heylo! I know this is a very strange couple but i always thought they two looked kinda cute! My take on NAKURA and TOUYA!!! Lil' sweet fic! R n R!!! Inspired by the fic: Nakura's present.


My Gift of Heaven   
  
  
Hello! I know it's one in a million to see a Nakura/Touya fic come by but I just think they look so kawaii together! Sure, Touya thinks Nakura is irritating so how does Touya starts to fall for Nakura? Heh heh. READ THIS FIC!!!  
  
Oh yes, there's touches of E/T in it, too. You can't blame me! I just luv E/T too much!  
  
R n R!!!  
  
Mysterio000  
  
  
  
  
"Touya-kun!"   
  
18 year old Kinomoto Touya grimaced as he recgonized that voice that belonged to that irritating and annoying Nakura Akizuki.   
  
"TOUYA!!!"  
  
Touya groaned as he felt Nakura lunged towards him, arms gripping his neck, "Touya! You can't just ignore me like that! Or are you just wearing a invisible walkman, sweet Touya?" Touya sighed as he pulled Nakura off, her amber eyes trained on him, beaming, "Hello, sweety!"  
  
Touya made a face, "I am not your sweety and please get lost, Akizuki!" Nakura beamed as she slinged an arm around Touya, "Call me Nakura! Na-Ku-Ra!" Touya rolled his eyes, "Fine fine! GET LOST!!!"  
  
Nakura finally stood up, her brown hair swaying in the wind as she grinned at him, "If only you was my boyfriend, Touya. That would be so sweet." Touya shuddered inwardly, "I'm glad I ain't."  
  
Nakura eyed Touya who was sketching something in his book, "Can I see it, Touya?" Touya shook his head, the dark tresses falling over his eyes, "No." Nakura raised a finger and the sketch book flew to her. Touya groaned, "NAKURA!!!"  
  
Nakura caught the sketch book in her hands, "Touya…" She examined the picture, "It's…beautiful." Touya stood up, "Nakura, return it back to me." Nakura looked into Touya's dark eyes, "Today is your Okaasan's birthday."  
  
Touya slowly nodded as Nakura smiled sympathetically, "No wonder you look so sad today." Touya sighed as he got the book back, "Get lost, Akizuki." Nakura wagged a finger, beaming, "That will be Na-Ku-Ra! NAKURA! Get it? No Akizuki!"   
  
"Fine fine!" Touya snapped as he slumped back down on the tree. Nakura bit her lips, "Touya…" Touya was about to snap back when he realized that Nakura's eyes no longer held a smile, only sorrow overcoming it.  
  
Touya stood up, "Nakura, what is it?" Nakura smiled lightly, "Do you want to see your mother again?" Touya nodded, "Can you make her come back to life?" Nakura smiled, "I can't. But I can only let you see her for a short moment." Touya nodded, "That will do, Nakura. Please."   
  
Nakura beamed, "Ok! But promise me not to snap at me again!" Touya nodded, "Promise."  
  
Touya then felt a harsh wind blew against him as Nakura transferred into Ruby Moon. Touya gaped as he took in the beauty of the winged pink butterfly Nakura.   
  
Ruby Moon floated down to Touya, "Treat this as my gift to you, Touya-kun." Touya watched as the wind blew again as Ruby Moon closed her eyes before she fell into Touya's arms, transferring back to her false form.  
  
"Nakura!" Touya exclaimed worriedly.   
  
"She'll be alright, Touya."  
  
Touya gaped as he looked up as Nadeshiko floated down, smiling, "How are you doing, Touya?" Touya smiled joyfully, "Very well! Arigatou gozaimasu! What about you?" Nadeshiko smiled, "I'm very fine, too."   
  
Nadeshiko looked at the unconscious Nakura in Touya's arms, "That's a sweet girl. She summoned all her energy to bring me down to you. What's she called?" Touya stared down at Nakura and smiled lovingly before looking up to Nadeshiko, "Akizuki Nakura."   
  
Nadeshiko beamed, "Ruby Moon. I know her. A very vibrant lady, yet there's a gentle side to her, too." Touya nodded as he looked back down at Nakura and brushed her hair gently, "I know." He whispered as he looked back to Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko smiled, "My time is up. I'll see you again, Touya." Touya nodded, beaming, "Take care, Okaasan." Nadeshiko nodded, "Definitely. You too, son." Touya waved as Nadeshiko disappeared in the wind.  
  
Touya stared longingly after his mother before facing down at Nakura, "Nakura?" Touya shook her gently before he carried her up towards the sofa, "Nakura, wake up!" Nakura stirred lightly as she sat up, facing Touya, beaming, "Did you see your Okaasan?"   
  
Touya smiled, nodding, "Aa. Arigatou, Nakura." Nakura smiled brightly, "Remember your promise, Touya-kun!" Touya beamed, "Not to snap at you again? Definitely never." Nakura grinned, "Ok!" Nakura checked the time, "I better go home now! Eriol-sama must be very worried!"   
  
Touya nodded, "K."  
  
Nakura waved and gave a quick peck on Touya's cheek before skipping her way home.  
  
"Nakura-san!"  
  
Nakura's heart leapt with joy! It was the first time Touya had called her such a kawaii name!  
  
Nakura turned around, beaming, "Nani, Touya-kun?"   
  
Touya smiled softly, "Be careful on the way home."  
  
Nakura giggled as she waved, "I will! Ja ne, Touya-kun!" Touya waved back, "Ja ne, Nakura-san!"  
  
Nakura smiled brightly as she skipped her way home, humming a song silently to herself.  
  
~I'm a supergirl, I'm gonna rule the world  
With my supernatural powers  
Come and fly with me to my galaxy  
To my whole of fantasy~  
  
Nakura giggled as she twirled around on the way home.  
  
"I love you, my ice prince!!!"   
  
~Let's take a ride on my rocketship  
Just tell me where you wanna go  
We could have a party on a magic star  
Or take a walk on the rainbow~  
  
Eriol chuckled as he faced Nakura who was giggling happily to herself on the couch, "Something you want to share with us, Ruby Moon?" Nakura beamed, "Nothing!" Spinel snickered, "Oooh! I heard Touya had finally came with good teams with you!"  
  
Nakura squealed, "I'm ecstatic!" Eriol laughed, "I understand how you feel. It happens to me, too, when Tomoyo agreed to be my girl." Nakura giggled as she squashed Eriol with a hug, "A wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Eriol smiled, "Definitely."  
  
~We could fly away to wonderland  
There's nothing that we can't do  
We could fly together hand in hand  
Make all your dreams come true~  
  
Nakura yawned as she picked up the phone, "Hiiragizawa manor, is this Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-sama was looking for you."  
  
"Definitely, I'm not Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Nakura sat up instantly, a bright smile litted on her face, "Touya-kun! What's the matter?" She looked into the screen where Touya's face was shown. Clever Eriol! He had invented that screen where you could look at the person when you talk to him/her on the phone.   
  
Nakura saw a soft smile litted on his face and it made Nakura flew to heaven. "Nothing's up, Nakura. Just to thank you once again." Touya said as Nakura giggled happily, "DOITASHI MASHITE!!!"   
  
Touya cleared his throat, "And if there's nothing else, good bye." Nakura beamed, "Ja ne! Sweet dreams! Oyasumi nasai, Touya-kun!" Touya nodded, "Sweet dreams, too, Nakura-san."  
  
OH HAPPY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nakura squealed in delight as she hung up and started bouncing on her bed, starting to sing a song crazily.  
  
~Do da do da do da doo  
I'm a supergirl  
Do da do da do da doo  
Supergirl  
Do da do da do da doo  
I'm a supergirl  
Do da do da do da doo  
Supergirl~  
  
Nakura giggled madly as she finally collapsed on her bed.  
  
"I'M A SUPERGIRL!!! I'M A SUPERGIRL!!! I AM TOUYA-KUN'S SUPERGIRL!!!"  
  
Next room, Eriol sighed as a snicker played on his lips.  
  
Boy, will he and Spinel had trouble sleeping that night.  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Rule number one," Tomoyo said as Eriol, she, Spinel and Nakura settled at the living room of the Hiiragizawa manor one afternoon, "Rule number one is that you don't ever throw you arms around Touya when you see him."  
  
Nakura frowned, "Then what do I do?" Tomoyo smiled, "Act normal. Smile, say hello, then start a calm and collected conversation with him." Eriol nodded, "You're sure to get him then. He likes calm people."   
  
Nakura beamed, "Next rule?"  
  
"Don't squeal madly. Squeal softly and gracefully." Tomoyo mentioned as Nakura nodded, "Next?"   
  
"Boys likes beautiful giggles. You have beautiful giggles, Nakura. Use it well, Nakura. Giggle softly and gracefully, don't giggle rudely and loudly." Tomoyo stated as Nakura nodded, beaming, "Anymore?"  
  
"Remain as jubiliant and cheerful and vibrant as ever, Nakura. A guy loves you for who you are and with these rules and your beautiful character, you're sure to get Touya-san there." Tomoyo said, smiling as Nakura pumped her fist in the air.  
  
"ALRIGHT! TOUYA-KUN! HERE COMES AKIZUKI NAKURA!!!"  
  
Eriol laughed as he pulled Tomoyo down to him, "This gotta be the most interesting year ever." Tomoyo giggled, "Definitely."  
  
  
~  
  
"Touya-kun!"   
  
Touya turned around to meet the smiling amber eyes of Nakura Akizuki. Nakura ran up to Touya, beaming, "Hello, Touya!" Touya looked amused.   
  
'Strange, though. How come Nakura isn't hugging me?' Touya thought, surprised.  
  
Nakura giggled softly, waving a hand in front of Touya's eyes, "Earth to Touya-kun!" Touya jerked away from his thoughts, "Nani, Nakura-san?" Nakura smiled brightly, "How are you today, Touya?" Touya cocked an eyebrow.  
  
'This is maddening! How come Nakura is suddenly so polite?'   
  
Touya nodded, "Everything's fine." Nakura smiled, "Then I'm glad!" Touya smiled. He was surprised how he felt comfortable around Nakura Akizuki for the first time in his life. Nakura beamed, "Are you free tonight, Touya-kun?"   
  
Touya nodded, "What's the matter?" Nakura grinned, "Nope. Nothing's the matter. I was just wondering if you want to go stargazing tonight."   
  
STARGAZING!?  
  
Touya's mouth dropped opened, "Stargazing?" Nakura giggled gracefully, "That is, if you don't mind."   
  
Touya shook his head.  
  
This can't be!  
  
Is this another Nakura he was seeing?  
  
Touya shrugged, "Oh, sure! I'll make it…" Nakura shook her head, "Iie, Touya-kun! It's ok if you are reluctant, too!"  
  
'That's it, Nakura! Act graceful, act polite, act calm, act collected. He will start to fall for you in no time!' Nakura thought happily.  
  
Touya shook his head, "Iie, Nakura-san! I can make it." Nakura smiled and gave a quick peck on his cheek and giggled lightly, "Then I'll meet you at the penguin park today at 7, k?"  
  
Touya nodded, "Deal."  
  
Nakura bowed slightly, "Ja ne, Touya-kun!" Touya looked amused. Where did Nakura get all these manners? Touya nodded, "Ja." Nakura waved before skipping off.  
  
Touya breathed as he faced the other direction, walking home.  
  
Boy, was he ever so surprised that he liked the new Nakura.   
  
Touya shook his head.  
  
No, not new. It was still Nakura Akizuki-san. But just with a touch of manners to her.   
  
Touya smiled.  
  
And he liked that.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Whoa! That's my NAkura/Touya ficcie. If you want me to continue, do drop a review, k?   
  
ARigatou gozaimasu!  
  
mysterio000 


End file.
